1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to hydrocarbon-soluble complexes of magnesium alkoxides with magnesium aryl oxides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent interest has focused upon deriving hydrocarbon-soluble magnesium alkoxides which can function, for example, as catalyst precursors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,300 to van den Berg mentions that solutions of organooxy magnesium compounds of desirably low viscosity can be prepared by dissolving a magnesium compound of that type in the presence of an organooxy compound of a transition metal from Groups IV through VI of the Periodic Table. Representative transition metal compounds include those of titanium, zirconium, vanadium, and chromium. Preferred transition metal compounds are those of titanium.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,786 of C. W. Kamienski indicates that magnesium primary dialkoxides having 2-alkyl substituents in the alcohol moiety possess good solubility, especially in the presence of minor amounts of aluminum alkoxides and lithium or potassium alkoxides derived from the same alcohol moiety.